Dr. Curtis Williamson
Dr. Curtis Williamson was the infectious disease specialist assigned to Piper Halliwell when she contracted Oroya fever. Becoming obsessed with her miraculous recovery, Williamson was accidentially injected with the sisters' blood and gained their powers. History Treating Piper When Piper Halliwell was admitted to the hospital after contracting Oroya Fever, Williamson became her doctor. He told Prue and Phoebe that he did not believe in miraculous recoveries and that Piper would not survive if she didn't awaken from her coma. This led to the sisters to cast a spell to save Piper, which lead to an outbreak of the disease due to the effects of personal gain. Williamson believed the cure was in the sisters' blood and had them quarantined for research. The sisters eventually reversed their spell and Piper succumbed to her disease, though she was secretly healed by Leo Wyatt. Her recovery left Williamson with questions when she came back to life."Awakened" Finding Answers Driven to find answers, Williamson sent Piper letters for months and even called her, asking her to come to the hospital for blood work, though she refused because there was no medical explanation to her survival. Williamson also injected three monkeys with the sisters' blood, causing the monkeys to gain their active powers. Although his supervisor told him that to his project, Williamson refused to listen. When he wanted to continue his experiment, the Prue monkey used Telekinesis to fling a syringe containing all the sisters' blood into Williamson. Gaining Powers As mortals were not capable or meant to handle magic, Williamson was slowly driven insane by the sisters' powers. He began harvesting organs from criminals released from the jail ward on technicalities, saving many patients, including getting a kidney for his dying sister. Using Phoebe's power of premonition, he also saved his brother-in-law when he was about to get a heart attack. While Williamson stitched his first victims back up, he became more reckless as his madness grew and left them to die. The sisters attempted to reason with him and offered him a potion to remove the powers, though Williamson refused as he was saving lives. During a fight, Williamson was impladed by a saw blade he had thrown at the sisters, which killed him the moment he pulled it out. Piper was devastated by his death, as she felt responsible."Astral Monkey" Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and performs rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to scry for another being or object via a crystal and a map. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move object and beings with the mind. *'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. *'Premonition:' The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. *'Astral Projection:' The ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Adjusting:' The ability to resist and fight through inhibitory molecular powers. *'The Power of Three:' The collective power which enhanced his own. *'Voice Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate one's voice. Under the influence of the Power of Three, Williamson's voice deepened. Notes and Trivia *After his death, Piper mentioned that he never married, as he dedicated all his time to his work, because saving lives was the most important thing to him. *Dr. Williamson, although a mortal, is the only human other than Melinda Warren who is depicted as having all three Warren-witch powers at the same time. *The name Curtis Williamson appears on the Halliwell family tree in "Pardon My Past". This could mean that he shared some ancestors with the sisters, though it is more likely a coincidence, as the family tree prop consists of a plethora of inconsistencies and errors. *The two episodes Dr.Williamson appears in are the only two episodes in the series that feature a song by the band Bush. *Also the two episodes that Dr. Williamson appears in there is no threat from any supernatural beings. In his first appearance the "enemy" of that episode was Oroya Fever, and in his second appearance he became the threat himself due to being infected with the sisters' powers. *In "Astral Monkey", Dr. Williamson takes a heart from a mortal with the last name "McNamara". The actor who portrays him later plays a role as a serial killer on "Nip/Tuck" (which features Julian McMahon) and kills Sean McNamara's wife, Teddy Rowe. She was portrayed by Rose McGowan who plays Paige Matthews on Charmed. Gallery Williamson_Blood.jpg| Williamson_Blood1.jpg| Williamson_Freeze1.jpg| Williamson_Premonition1.jpg| Williamson_Heart.jpg| Williamson_Potion1.jpg| Williamson_PotionTelekineticc.jpg| Williamson_Saw0.jpg| William_Saw3.jpg| Appearances Dr. Curtis Williamson appeared in a total of 2 episodes throughout the course of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Innocents Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed